Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat O
Heat O of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the fifteenth of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat O was originally broadcast on February 8, 2004 on Five. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Bigger Brother (4) vs Colossus vs U.R.O. vs Typhoon 2 Bigger Brother immediately pushed Colossus onto the pit release, and then flipped it into Sergeant Bash in the CPZ. Meanwhile Typhoon 2 attacked U.R.O., causing its side armour to come loose and then came off after an attack by Bigger Brother. Typhoon 2 continued to attack despite the fact that it wasn't spinning and Refbot counted Colossus out. Bigger Brother pushed U.R.O. into the CPZ and was then picked up by Sir Killalot, but was let go soon after. Bigger Brother then flipped Typhoon 2 over, but U.R.O. had already stopped moving so Refbot counted it out. Having defeated all three of its opponents, Bigger Brother righted Colossus, but it had been counted out already. Typhoon 2 finally started spinning but it was unable to self-right. In the end, Colossus backed into the pit and Sir Killalot put U.R.O. in on top. Qualified: Bigger Brother & Typhoon 2 DisConstructor vs Xenomorph vs Hammerhead 2 vs Iron-Awe 2.1 The fight started with Iron-Awe 2.1 and DisConstructor chasing Refbot into the CPZ. Iron-Awe 2.1 then flipped Hammerhead 2, which landed on top of Xenomorph. Iron-Awe 2.1 flipped Xenomorph over as DisConstructor hit the pit release button and then drove straight in. The rest of the fight was pretty uneventful, with Iron-Awe 2.1 flipping and axing Hammerhead 2 and Xenomorph numerous times, but both robots survived to the end of the battle. The House Robots intervened and Iron-Awe 2.1 tried to flip Sir Killalot, before knocking his eyes out with its axe. Time ran out and the judges voted Xenomorph out along with the pitted DisConstructor. Qualified: Hammerhead 2 & Iron-Awe 2.1 Round 2 Bigger Brother (4) vs Iron-Awe 2.1 Bigger Brother started stronger and flipped Iron-Awe 2.1, but then flipped it back over. This proved to be a big mistake as Iron-Awe 2.1 got a single flip in on Bigger Brother next to the side wall and the seeded machine landed on the arena wall, before toppling out of the arena, resulting in possibly one of the biggest upsets in Series 7. Winner: Iron-Awe 2.1 Hammerhead 2 vs Typhoon 2 Typhoon 2 was now spinning properly and started the battle avoiding Hammerhead 2 in order to get up to full spinning speed. The two robots danced around the arena for a while before Typhoon 2 slammed into Hammerhead 2, deflecting it away. Another hit saw Hammerhead 2 lose drive on one side as well as some damage to the front. After a few more attacks by Typhoon 2, an entire panel came off the front of Hammerhead 2, which immobilised the Dutch machine. Refbot then counted it out. Shunt then put it on the floor flipper. It flew a fair distance and more panels came off when it came down. Matilda then put it on the Drop Zone, where some railway track came down on it, and finally the house robots pitted the Dutch machine. Winner: Typhoon 2 Final Iron-Awe 2.1 vs Typhoon 2 Iron-Awe 2.1 entered the match at an immediate disadvantage, as a slippery substance had coated the floor for Sir Killalot's benefit, and could not gain strong traction on the arena floor. It still attempted to attack quickly, but Typhoon 2 ran away and span up to full speed immediately. Iron-Awe 2.1 came in for an attack, but was spun away spectacularly by the force of Typhoon 2's spinning blades. Another slam caused the front flipper on Iron-Awe 2.1 to buckle. Iron-Awe 2.1 headed for the pit release button but Typhoon 2 gave chase and caused more damage to its opponent. The flipper was now destroyed and CO2 came out the front of the robot. Another couple of slams by Typhoon 2 finally immobilised Iron-Awe 2.1. Refbot counted Iron-Awe 2.1 out, and Sir Killalot put it on the Drop Zone, where a gas cooker came crashing down on it. As a joke, Typhoon 2 came in and smashed the cooker as well. Heat Winner: Typhoon 2 Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat O, it was a World Championship Qualifier between three Dutch robots; Gravity, Scraptosaur and Tough as Nails. Winner: Tough as Nails Trivia *Iron-Awe 2.1's victory over fourth seed Bigger Brother is ranked within the thirty Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. Bigger Brother was the highest ever seed to be flipped out of the arena. *An editing error in the heat final showed the Drop Zone suspending a TV, before it dropped a cooker on Iron-Awe 2.1. *The World Championship Qualifier was a grudge match between Scraptosaur and Tough As Nails from Dutch Robot Wars, and also Scraptosaur and Gravity from the same series.. *In the World Championship qualifier, Jonathan Pearce incorrectly said that Gravity had beaten the 13th seeds 13 Black, when it was actually seeded seventh. Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Heats won by a newcomer Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion